It's All About Drabbles
by Sticky-Sweet.Lips
Summary: A drabble colletion.Various subjects, most of them are SasuSaku, but I decided to include some drabbles I had kept within the confines of my pc the are NaruHina. Hope you like it.
1. If You Are Not Here

**So hey everyone! I decided to put together with all the drabbles I had in my computer and make this drabble collection. I hope you guys like it.**

**Here is the first one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> If You Are Not Here

**Author:** Domi,

**Rating:** T

**Theme:** #12 Letter

**Pairing:** Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

**Summary:** A letter from Sakura, where she duels on Sasuke not being there.

**Warning:** It's really saponaceous; if you don't like, just skip it. hahaha

My darling:

I know you will never read this that's why I am taking the liberty of writing it. After all you are not here. And if you are not here I don't want to be like this, feeling like this. If you, my love, are not here I spare the air. If you are not here the people become nobody. If you are not here I don't know what the hell do I loving you. If you are not here you will know, that Kami will not understand why you leave.

I don't want to be without. If you are not here I lack sleep. I do not want to walk like this, beating a heart of love ownerless. If you are not here, I will pour out my dreams if someday I do not I have you, the greatest thing - like the Hokage mountain - will be made the lesser thing. I shall sail in a starless sky this time, trying to understand who did a hell of the paradise. Please do not ever leave because I can not live without you. If you are not here the air burns me. I f you are not here with me I don't know what the hell do I loving you. If you are not here you will know, that Kami will not understand why you leave... me. And even though you are not here I will always love you.

Saukura.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me wha<strong>**t you think about it!**

**Bye bye.**


	2. Rag Doll

**Title:** Rag Doll

**Author: **Domi,

**Rating:** T+

**Theme:** #185 Deep in thought

**Pairing:** SasuSaku

**Summary:** She contemplated her life so far... without him.

* * *

><p>It was just like those pictures that have yet to be hung on a wall. Like the tablecloth from yesterday dinner. I'm always waiting to tell you something else. And yet all my heartfelt words don't want to fly away.<p>

An after all this time I realized that the never said dissolves in a tea, and as the unfaithful says 'I never will'; I feel like I'm in a prison of love, and I know you - probably already did - will forget me if I don't sign my statements. Sure you blow me off the first time I told you I loved you.

And even yet I would embrace the devil without hesitation for viewing your face while listening to me speak. You are all that I love the most, but I lose you in my silence. Your eyes... your eyes are two black crosses that have never spoken clearly. My heart is full of sorrow and I am a rag doll.

Each silence from you is a cloud that goes behind me without stopping me to mourn you. I want to tell you - again - what I feel for you, and that heard me speak to you the moon of January, watching you.

And with life as it is, I have no fear of eternal fire and neither to their bitter stories. But your silence is something cold, and my winters are too long.

And at your return I will be far, among the verses of a sad tango.

Because this - my - true heart, died as a rag doll.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is the second one.<strong>


	3. Say What?

**Title:** Say What?

**Author**: Domi,

**Rating:** T+

**Theme:** #315 Spanish

**Pairing:** SasuSaku

**Summary:** French is not the only language of Love

**Notes:** This one is AU

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characteres xD

* * *

><p>She was a tourist. Her parents migrated from Japan before she was born. And after living her whole life in another continent. She went to visit the village where her parents fell in love. Too bad she didn't spoke Japanese at all.<p>

Sasuke walked trough the village. Contemplating the horrors of going to the market. All the fangirls would be there. But he was out of tomatoes. And that was when someone collide with him

"Disculpa. No me fije por donde iba" said a girl.

"Hn."

Who was this girl? He looked at her. She was beautiful. Those green eyes, pink lips, rosy cheeks, her voice sweet - even though he couldn't understand a thing she said.

She was mesmerized by this boy; tall handsome, beautiful dark eyes. She was loss the moment she glance at him.

"Ojos Negros..." she whispered.

"What?" he asked. Now he was intrigued.

"Oh! Nada; lo lamento. Por cierto, soy Sakura" she spoke slowly so he could understand her.

"Sasuke." he said. Even if he couldn't understand her. He did notice when she said 'Sakura' she pointed herself. So he guessed she was introducing herself.

"Bueno, fue encantador conocerte. Lamento haberte chocado. Adiós" She said. It was time to leave and she wasn't going to see him ever again. So she decided to part. After all her grandmother was waiting for her.

"Hn." And he watched leave.

Who was she? Where is she from? Why he never learned Spanish? Well all those questions where left unanswered... for now.

He continued his walk to the market. And after buying his beloved tomatoes, he went straight to look for a Spanish teacher, and then find her again.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it! <strong>


End file.
